Courting Severus Snape
by Nefariousandrea
Summary: After the war the twins take it into their heads to court Snape. How does Snape re-act? Well...like Snape. SS/FW/GW
1. Letter of Intent

"Whew. That was the last one George!" Fred went to the front door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and manually locked it before also placing on some magical locks and curses.

"Hurry up then and come help me with this letter, I'm afraid I'll bollocks it up." George replied from up stairs in their flat.

See the Weasley twins had left Hogwarts a little over three years ago. And over those three years their shop had taken off and war had ended. Life was just starting to return to normal.

Well as normal as life ever was for the twin pranksters.

Recently they'd taken it into their heads to finally pursue something they'd been longing over since their sixth year at Hogwarts. And that particular thing was, in actual fact, a person. This person was someone that the Twins had always admired as brave, dark, and utterly sexy. This person was, one, Severus Snape.

So with a bit of infamous Weasley smarts, Fred and George had decided the best way to go about asking Snape out was by courting him. Not in the traditional "lets get married" sense, but in the more modern "nudge nudge wink wink hanky panky" gist of the subject.

The modern courting had similar phases to the traditional one except they were a bit more toned down. For the first phase Fred and George were writing their letter of intention and sending Severus a gift of well meaning.

Which was what George was currently trying to do, unsuccessfully Fred might add. The only thing the letter said so far was:

"_Dear Severus,_

_You are one sexy bastard, from the top of your head to the toes of your feet and everything in between. I don't even think you realize just how fit you really are, well let's put it this way, I wouldn't hesitate to…. "_

_And after that stuff gets a bit X rated, but at least he does eventually get to the point._

_P.S. Oh yeah, Fred and I are courting you. _

_Yours,_

_Fred and George_

Fred gave a small sigh of exasperation, at the dreadfully off topic, even somewhat vulgar, letter.

"So what do you think?" George asked as he walked out of the kitchen, drink in hand.

"I like it. Just take out all of this," I pointed to the sexual parts, " and switch it with some witty dialogue and it'll be perfect."

George pouted, "but I like it and, besides, it's true. I really do want to do all those things to him."

I almost relented, almost, instead I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave his bottom lip a nibble. "This is Snape we're talking about, he won't want an x-rated letter, no matter how well it's written and it is very well written." I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear.

Needless to say the letter didn't get re-written that night.

We did eventually finish the letter up but the hard part was waiting for the reply and, merlin, did we get a reply. It read:

_Messers Fred and George,_

_I must insist you both immediately cease and desist and if possible, perhaps, you could both walk into the nearest river and never re-surface._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Being us, of course we took this to mean that he was deeply flattered and was open to our courting.

So on to step 2, the date phase.


	2. Convincing SnapeThe Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters just the uncomfortable situations I put them in.

Years of watching the Potion's Master at mealtimes had given us a reasonable guess as to his favorite foods. And believe it or not he leaned more towards sweets than any other flavor.

Fred and I had heard of this excellent sweet shop in muggle New York. So we rented it out for a night and few days later found us apparating to Hogwart's gates. We'd already informed Dumbeldore of our plans and to no one's surprise, he was there to greet us. We shook hands and started towards the castle.

"So my boys, you've taken to courting Severus." It was more of a statement than a question.

George and I shared a moment of bewilderment since we couldn't remember telling the Headmaster the reason for our trip just that we needed to see Snape about some potions.

"Now, now, none of that; I'm wholeheartedly behind you, which is why I believe we should have small talk."

George and I shared another look.

"Severus has always been a rather…sensible man. I'm afraid that, during both wars, while Severus was working as a spy he found it rather sensible to cut off all personal ties and in the process, making for a very lonely life. I'm sad to say, my boys that he grew rather accustomed to this bereft existence and," he brightened visibly, "I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to pull him out of this rut."

George and I backed away slowly. That last bit towards the end had the definite ring of something that could cause a lot of trouble and headaches.

"Oh by the way," Dumbeldore continued, "I didn't let Severus know you were coming."

"What?!" We demanded in unison.

Dumbledore waved a dismissive hand and said in an off-hand voice, "I believe it reduces the chance of you two being hexed, or at least getting to the dungeon and finding Severus long gone."

George and I shrugged, we hadn't even thought of that, but it was a valid concern.

During this conversation we'd somehow ended up in front of Dumbeldore's office, he bid us goodnight and good luck and disappeared.

Logically the fact that Severus would be less than happy to see us would be a bit upsetting but if we let it dampen our spirits then we wouldn't be Weasley's now would we?

We bounded down to Snape's personal rooms (Courtesy of the map, 6th year when the stalking got a bit out of control. But that's another story.) and knocked. There was shuffling and the door opened, insert shocked Snape here, and then shut again. George and I shared an amused grin before knocking again and stepping apart quickly, just in to because no sooner had we moved then a hex shot of the now open door, followed by a muffled "go away".

George addressed the door while I cast our strongest shield charm, "Severus, we've reservations so if would bring your sexy ar--." I clapped a hand over his mouth and whispered, "That will get us nowhere."

"Professor Snape?" I ventured. "If you would open the door, me and George would like to discuss the courting thing."

"And then you'll leave right?"

"Prankster's Promise." I grinned evilly, it was really unlike Snape to leave so many loopholes in a promise but I wouldn't be Weasley twin if I didn't know how to take advantage of it.

The door swung open and George and I entered cautiously. We sat down across from the put out Potions Master, who appeared to be drinking a tumbler of whiskey.

"Perhaps we could talk about this over dinner?" George tried, you gotta give him that, but Snape just shot him a death glare.

"Or you could end this farce and take me up on my suggestion of drowning yourselves in the Hogwarts Lake. I'm sure the giant squid would love the company." Snape smirked.

I turned to George, "look Gred now its lake. I say that's smaller than a river, Do you think this means he cares?" George grinned and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Mr. Weasley why are you and your copy here?"

We're courting you. Merlin, one would think you've never heard of it." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

Snape was starting to get angry. "Who put you up to this? Was it Albus? Never mind I don't care who's behind this, I hope they had a good laugh because I'm done humoring you! GET OUT!

George flinched and my heart sunk at how quickly everything went cauldron-shaped. "No one put us up to this. We really truly like you Severus."

Though he didn't look convinced at least he'd stopped yelling.

"Give us a chance. The wars over, nothing could go wrong, no one would be in any mortal danger." I thought I heard him mutter 'I beg to differ' but what he said a loud was, "Plenty could go wrong. For all I know this could be a ploy for that rag the Daily Prophet."

"We swear that's not what we're trying to do. Please Severus? One chance? I begged. Something flicked in his eyes and he finally relented.

"Fine, might as well since I doubt you two will take a permanent no."

I was elated. I grabbed George and gave him a thorough snogging. I could hear Snape mutter an amused "I had wondered." Before he stated that he was going to go change.

He reappeared thirty minutes later looking good enough to eat.

He'd obviously had a shower; his hair was still damp and looked so soft. He was wearing black trousers and a snug black sweater. Black dragon hide boots completed the outfit.

I was sure I was gaping openly but when one the men of your dreams, and teenage wank fantasies, shows up for your date looking like sex on toast, then he deserves a good ogle…or six. Snape cleared his throat somewhat nervously, "I am ready."

"The hell he is, "George whispered, "I'm too hard to walk." Unfortunately I faced the same problem.

But soon the date was underway and it was great. I swear Severus smiled at least twice, not smirks but actual smiles. And he did not once ask us to end courting, not even when we returned him to Hogwarts and stole a good night kiss each, he was rather stunned but not reluctant. And with matching grins we disapparated back to our flat.

A/N: Thanks to scorpiousharmony, Davinci and Allen Sario for the reviews. This chapter is just for you guys.


	3. Gift of well meaning

**A/N-Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**The 3rd phase meant that George and I had to give Severus a gift of well meaning. It had to represent how much we cared for him. To say we were at a lost would've been an understatement. We searched and searched and after a week we gave up. We'd ended up with a small pile of things that had caught our eye but then had been discarded as not good enough. **

"**We should just owl this lot to him and hope he likes something." I suggested.**

"**Yeah." George agreed quietly and fetched some ink and parchment. "Make it good, it'll take some mighty pretty words to soothe this disaster over." The fact was, not having a gift of well meaning was a perfectly good reason to end a courtship and Severus probably knew this.**

**----Later that day, Hogwarts dungeons, Severus Snape's personal quarters----**

**Snape sat down with a bottle of scotch, some papers to grade and the Weasley twin's letter. First things first though, he poured himself a generous glass and opened the letter with small flutter of excitement he hadn't felt in years.**

_**Beloved Severus, **_

_**Obviously you know that we're supposed to send you a gift of well meaning, the box accompanying this letter holds a few trinkets and baubles but they're nothing compared to how we feel about you. We love you more then what could or should be considered healthy. You've had us wrapped around your finger since our first potions class. Those first few school years you mostly amused us. You were one of the only teachers we ever bothered to listen to. By 5th year we'd fallen so hard even Ron had started to notice. It was unbelievably painful watching you go to Voldemort and come back broken. I can't tell you how many times George and I thought about whisking you away to some remote island and not letting go until Harry had fulfilled his destiny and killed that son of a troll. But every time reason would hold us back, because surely if Voldemort were to find out about your betrayal you'd be number one on the Death Eater hit list. **_

_**So we idly stood by, waiting until the war was over and everything was semi-settled and now we finally get the chance to you ours and something like this happens, We wouldn't blame you if you asked us to stop our courting. After all, if we aren't going to do it right then we might as well not do it at all, right? But we're not going to let you give up on us Severus, so name something, anything and it's yours.**_

_**Hopelessly yours, **_

_**Fred and George Weasley**_

**Snape snorted and summoned ink and parchment. **

**__________________**

**George and I had shut the shop early so we could mope in peace. It was a big deal to skip one of the courting steps. **

**Though, since we weren't following the traditional practices it didn't really matter if we skipped something or not. But we still felt bad, there was no worse feeling then that of failing someone you loved.**

**George snuggled up to me and we sat quietly in front of the fire, passing the afternoon in each others embrace.**

**George had long since been asleep but I just couldn't get my mind to shut down. I had got up to fix something to eat when an owl flew into the kitchen, hit a wall and land in the sink. I frowned it was about 12' o clock at night, who would be owling this late? I helped the bird out of the sink and opened the letter; it had a Hogwarts seal, I noticed.**

_**Messers Weasley,**_

"_**Though I do appreciate the offer, there is nothing that I need at the moment and if you would be so kind as to continue this colossal waste of my time the quicker it shall be over." **_

_**S.S.**_

**When you first read it, it sounds like a brush off but if you tilt your head to the left and squint then you can just make out the indication that Snape wants us to continue courting him and unlike the first letter, he doesn't reject us or suggest we commit double suicide. I grinned and penned a quick reply.**


	4. Time apart

Step 4 called for time apart. Nothing more than two weeks but George was going spare all the same. We still exchanged letters everyday but as step five got closer we got more and more nervous. We still hadn't told our parents about the courting but we'd have to eventually and what better time than now?

We apparated straight into the kitchen; luckily the rest of the Weasley brood couldn't make it. Mum was scurrying around, making a five course lunch probably and dad wasn't yet home.

We'd decided not to tell Mom anything until Dad was around to run interference, it wasn't as if we were scared or embarrassed, scratch that we were scared because if it was one thing a Weasley man didn't do it was make his mother cry and our news was sure to open the flood gates. She'd cry because she was happy and then she'd mourn the loss of grandkids and then she'd realize that his might lead to a bonding ceremony and so on and so on. Overall this should prove to be a wet affair.

Lunch was served and soon the news would be too.

Mum had tried to strike up conversation and ask about our daily lives but she had quickly become discouraged by our one word answers. She's made a delicious vegetable soup but George and I were too busy skulking to really taste it.

When we finally finished lunch and had moved to the living room, George braved the storm and jumped right in. "Mum, Dad we need to talk."

Mum was instantly alert," yes dears?"

Since George started I figured I'd do the rest. "well the war's been over for a while and me and George believe it's time to down and get serious about our lives."

Mum beamed as if we'd told her she'd just won mother of the year award but she said, "if you're trying to tell us you're in love with each other then we already know."

My brow furrowed and I looked at George, he was similarly stunned. But Mum continued as if she were talking about a new recipe. "We've known since you were, oh," she looked at dad, "15, 16?" He nodded.

I was absolutely gob smacked. George and I, hadn't even started a relationship until we were 14. If Mum and Dad had noticed it wasn't telling who else had caught on. "How?" I all but demanded.

"Your father saw you kissing down by lake. Gave him a right shock you two did. Though after that it was fairly obvious if one knew what to look for." Mum smiled. "Now that, that's over, dears, how's the shop?"

George recovered way faster than I did, "its fine and although we appreciate your understanding that's also not what we had to tell you."

"It's not?" Now Mum was the lost one.

"No it's not." I picked up where George left off. "We're courting."

Dad spoke up for the first time, "each other?"

"Of course not, that's illegal." George said softly and I thought I heard Mum mutter "hasn't stopped you before." I surged on regardless. "We're courting Snape." Mum started to laugh and Dad said "if you're doing that thing where you tell someone something worse just to make the other thing sound somewhat better, then don't." That shut Mum up," oh heavens, you're not sick are you?"

"No Mum we're really serious, we're courting Snape; as a matter of fact, the bond meeting is next week."

Mum gasped, "that soon? We need to prepare and get ready. If everything goes as planned then there will be a wedding!" Oh Merlin, she's crying. "I'm so proud of you. But I should skin you alive for not telling me sooner." She stood up and clapped her hands, "ok I'll start looking for invitation designs tomorrow. Oh! Rings!" Mum was a flurry of decisions; the next two hours were a storm of floo calls and appointments. All in all I'd say it went pretty well.

We hoped everything was going just as splendid on Severus's side.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I suck XD I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!


	5. Compatiblity Test

Step 5 was a tricky one. It was the one George and I both looked forward to and dreaded. It was a bond meeting to discuss future life plans and it essentially sealed the deal of the courtship, after this stage the couple was allowed to announce the courting to the public as it was assumed that marriage was only a few steps away. But should a couple find that their life plans don't agree with their partner's then a breaking of the bond was perfectly suitable.

Both Fred and George were fully aware of this fact when they sent Severus a letter telling him to meet them at the Burrow tomorrow at 3.

Severus POV

Severus Snape was, unsurprisingly, annoyed. Step 4 was complete and so let the negotiations begin. Since he didn't have any family left Severus was supposed to pick a close friend as an advisor for the proceeding discussions but the closest friend he had was Albus and he strongly suspected the man was up to his usual manipulating tricks.

Nevertheless as he signed the note and tossed it into the fire to travel by Floo Mail to the Headmaster's quarters, he couldn't help but feel as if he was missing something. But it wasn't until he was getting ready for bed that it finally clicked, and really it shouldn't have taken this long; was he really planning on marrying the Weasley twins? It certainly was looking that way. Could he get used to living with, not one, but two people? Would they expect him to give up teaching and what about the wedding? Severus was sure it would be jam packed with red hair, freckles and Gryffindors. And what would Minerva say? Severus shook his head, why was he doing this anyway? Sure there was the possibility of love, happiness and acceptance, something Severus hadn't had much of in his life, but did he love the young pranksters, could he honestly see himself being happy with them for the rest of his life? That was the real question. Fred and George were smart, charming, handsome, funny and they certainly seemed to love him. Really, instead of questioning this he should be thanking his lucky stars, but he wouldn't be Severus Snape if he took the easy way out instead of the right one. It wouldn't be right to continue this and not have any real feelings for the Twins, but as far as Severus was concerned that wasn't a problem, he'd been attracted to the two boys since, and he would never admit this even under the threat of death, they were his students. And if they weren't so loyal and loving he was certain they would've been put in his house. The way they handled that old toad Umbridge had brought a smirk to his face and that was the moment he had seen them as adults, adults to be admired. Yes, Fred and George would suit Severus well. He'd been hoping to have a quiet life once the war was over but after all these years as a death eater spy, Snape doubted he knew the meaning of a 'quiet life'.

All the same it simmered down to: Severus was happy with the Twins and what more could he possibly ask for?

Armed with this knowledge, Snape was ready to face the oncoming day head first.

SATURDAY

Saturday was an ordinary Saturday for the most part; Dumbledore had agreed to be his advisor and say little to nothing throughout the whole process and Snape had drafted up his list of what he'd be willing to deal with and what he absolutely refused to budge on. He'd been dressed and ready since noon and the anticipation was killing. All sorts of doubts ran through his head while waiting for the clock hand to reach 2pm and by the time Albus arrived at 1:50, Severus had all but convinced himself not to go. Though before he could announce to the Headmaster that the meeting was off, Albus had already thrown in a handful of floo powder and was jovially man-handling Severus into the fireplace. The potions professor could only protest feebly. Undeterred, Albus gave the burrow's floo address and Severus disappeared in a swirl of ash and green smoke.

--------END snape POV---------

George and I jumped up when Snape came tumbling out of the fireplace cursing and looking angry enough for murder. Me and George shared a quick grin and embraced him, one on the front and the other in the back. I gave him a lingering kiss on the lips while George nuzzled and kissed his neck. Snape tried to pull away when our parents walked in but George and I wouldn't let go, though we halted our kisses.

Mum ignored the way we were hanging off of Severus and regarded him coolly. "What are your intentions towards my sons, Severus?" Me and George grinned wider but Severus kept his stoic mask and answered seriously, "anything they ask of me." Mum nodded once as if that was the perfect answer and coming from Severus I guess it was. Eyes brimming with tears she made little shooing motions with her handkerchief in the direction of the living room where everything had been arranged and cleared; there was a table and some chairs in the middle of the room and that was about it. At some point Dumbledore must have popped in because he was already sitting at the table.

We exchanged pleasantries before getting down to business. Severus's list was a mite shorter than ours but only because some things he didn't really care about but otherwise then that it was concise and to the point. There were a set of questions that you had to answer in order to see your compatibility.

Comparative Questionnaire – _Severus_ and the twins

**I. How far ahead have you planned your life?**

A. I've pretty much figured out the next year

B. I live in the moment

C. I have a strategic five-year plan for success

D. I daydream years into the future, but no real plans

E. I have plans but know they could change at any moment

F. I try to adjust my plans often based on new information

_With no impending doom in the future, I choose C._

Definitely B. 

**II If you had plans with a friend, and they cancelled on you, what would you do?**

A. Ask them why.

B. Make fun of them and then floo someone else.

C. Go out and try to have MORE fun than you would have had with them.

D. Be sad because you were really looking forward to your plans.

E. Feel relieved, because you didn't really want to go out anyway.

F. Don't worry about it. Things happen. Whatever.

_Albus wouldn't do that. Imbecilic question._

B. again. This seems to be a theme Gred.

**III. When you've had a long day, what do you do to relax?**

A. Read my favorite book

B. Round up a big group of friends and go out

C. Go for a run

D. Call up your sweetheart

E. Some quiet alone-time does the trick

F. Get a big glass of whiskey and lounge around in bed

_Finally an answer that's not completely immature. F._

Ho ho Forge I think someone is stalking us. B.

**IIII. What's in your journal?**

A. Detailed descriptions of how you feel, who you love, etc.

B. Thoughts on politics, the world, the universe, etc.

C. I don't really keep a journal. I live in the moment.

D. Secret stuff that I don't share with others

E. My future aspirations and plans

F. Funny things that happened, jokes

_Why in Merlin's name would I tell you? D._

Don't keep one mate but could you imagine if we actually did and we picked B. again? Us? Thoughts on the Uni.? C.

**IV. You're at a park and see a little kid fall and start crying, but her parents didn't see. What do you do?**

A. Trip and fall in front of the kid to make her laugh

B. Rush to the child, yelling, "Oh no! Are you hurt?"

C. Wait to see if the parents notice

D. Approach the parents and admonish them for not paying attention

E. Let the parents handle it, it's not my responsibility

F. Watch and observe how the kid responds to the unpleasant situation

_What the hell am I doing in a children's park? I have no answer to this question so it shall have to remain blank._

She fell! Poor mite. Of course we'd help her up. B.

**VII. Do you have lots of friends?**

A. Some friends and some acquaintances.

B. Tons! We have a blast.

C. Of course I do, I'm pretty popular, you know.

D. Yes, and they're all "best" friends. I love them all.

E. Not too many. Just a few close friends.

F. I hang out with a big group, but I'm only really close with a few.

_I have Albus. How many does he count for? At least five. E._

Yep and we love them all. D.

**VIII. When faced with a problem, what do you use to solve it? **

A. Common sense and a step by step approach

B. Creativity and new ideas

_What else would you use besides common sense? Do you think I'm an imbecile? A._

New ideas and creativity are a way of life for us. B.

The next 92 questions and answers went much the same way. Me and George were hard pressed to stifle our laughter at Severus's answers. He sat stiffly across from us with his usual expression of distaste. After an hour or two of spells and compromising the courtship bond finally decided that we would be fine together, barely. Dumbeldore left soon after and Mom and Dad were busy floo-ing relatives and making ceremony plans. Severus and we moved out to the garden, where the moon reflected off of him as if he was made of porcelain. I could tell George was thinking among the same line because he could barely keep his eyes off of the potions master.

I met George's eye and grinned. He nodded and we latched onto each of Severus hands, threading fingers. The only indication he gave that he was paying us any attention was the small smile that graced his face. We knew that around Snape we acted completely different than we did around our friends but lovers were infinitely different than friends in many ways.

I don't think anyone understands just how in love with Snape we are. They're so used to us randomly deciding things that they probably just think this is a fit of whimsy. But in reality we've had feelings for the man for many, many years. First year: we admired him, looked up to him and learned what we needed to start our business, from his classes. Second and third year went much the same. Fourth year is when we realized our love for each went way past brotherly. The summer before fifth year while talking about mutual crushes Severus showed up on both or lists multiple times. The beginning of fifth year wasn't too bad but towards the end of it George and I were finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on anything other than the swish of Severus's robes and the heat of our shared dormitory bed. The other boys just thought it was a weird twin thing to share a bed and that the silence charms were so we could test our inventions in peace. If they only knew. But no one ever caught on. In sixth year we barely went to any class that wasn't Potions and spent the rest of our time trying out new creations and stalking Severus. We sometimes hid outside of his room in the morning with Harry's invisibility cloak, just to get a smell of his soap and see his slightly wet hair. Yeah, that's how bad it had gotten. When we had finally left school after sticking it to that awful Umbridge woman, we decided to wait out the crush but five years later and it was still there. So if we act a little different around Severus then there is a very good reason why. We love him like we love each other. Only we had each other but were missing him. And now we were getting bonded. It's truly unreal. We don't know exactly why Severus had been going along with this so well but who were they to question a good thing?

"Sev? Where do you want to live after the ceremony?" For some reason this question hadn't come up yet.

"You haven't actually asked me to marry you yet." Severus pointed out. That was true. George nodded in my direction, we'd talk about this later. "Don't worry we will, pretend to be surprised when we do, yeah? Oh, any special type of ring?" I asked.

"A simple band will do." I nodded. That was practical. The rest of the night was spent in the garden but don't think I hadn't noticed that Snape hadn't answered my first question.


	6. Awkward Family Meeting

A/N: Omg I hadn't even realized it has been 2 YEARS since I updated this story. I'm terribly sorry! I swear to have it finished before the summer is over and that there are only 3 chapters (I think) left and I have already outlined the next one. So please accept this as my apology and enjoy =)

* * *

It was official, Severus had gone completely insane. That was the only reason that he could think of for why he was currently on his way to the Weasley's Sunday dinner. But more than likely he was simply addicted to the sex. The bond, surprisingly, allowed intercourse. Severus's theory on that was it was so the fair maiden in the bonding equation could trap the poor sod by getting impregnated. Two sets of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him from his nervous thoughts in the most pleasant way. Two kisses were planted on each side of his neck before the arms gently herded him in the direction of the floo. Resigned to his fate Severus squared his shoulders and bravely stepped into the fireplace. Swirling into the freckled clutches of the Weasley family at Ottery St. Catchpole.

Dinner passed remarkably fast and in almost complete silence. The food was excellent and not only because eating was a valid excuse not to converse, though sadly after dinner afforded no such luxury. No one said much still, the eldest Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie, seemed neutral, while Ron, looked thunderous. Percy couldn't attend the dinner because he was off with Oliver Wood somewhere. It actually hadn't shocked Severus that Percy had ended up with the Quidditch player for he had often seen the affection between the two when they had attended Hogwarts. However the Weasley girl was still on her honeymoon after marrying Longbottom of all people, which was a shock. But what was of no surprise was that Potter also attended these dinners and his expression was one that puzzled the potions master, it was something akin to wistfulness.

Fleur, who was there with her ex-husband Bill and one of their babes, was the only one who seemed oblivious to the atmosphere. She thought that the Twins going the traditional bonding route was "so zweet" and kept asking tons upon tons of questions although Bill subtly kept trying to reign her in, however thankfully most of her questions had been directed at the Twins. But every so often she would sneak one to Severus, just like now.

"Zeverus 'ow zid you and ze zins meet?" Severus stared blankly at her while his mind translated. "At Hogwarts." He finally replied to the stares of everyone in the dining room. The answer was met with more stares, of the shocked variety this time. "He means that's when we were first introduced as students and teacher of course, me and George didn't even think about a relationship until our 7th year and we didn't think it wise to pursue him until we'd graduated. So the answer is almost 2 months ago and we didn't so much as meet as send him a letter on intention and it took off from there." Fred hurriedly corrected Severus's statement with his nervous ramble.

* * *

Severus had retreated to a corner of the room while the twins spoke quietly with Harry, he nursed a scotch and the hope that everyone would forget he was there. No such luck.

Molly Weasley was an intimidating woman when she was protecting her children and this was no exception. She determinedly, but discreetly, sidled up to Severus and was shrewdly observing him. Severus knew in his soul that he would need at least two more glasses of scotch before taking her on.

"Severus you are a brave man and I respect you greatly so I will only ask you this once: Do you love them?"

Severus leveled his gaze on the fiercely protective mother. And answered, "Yes." without any hesitation.

"And would you be willing to swear their safety and well-being in a Wizard's Oath?" She continued as if he hadn't even responded.

Slightly befuddled Severus asked, "I thought that is what the bonding ceremony was. A Wizard Oath of that exact same nature."

"It is." She confirmed. "But I want to know you'll take care of them emotionally as well as physically, which is the only factor the bond covers."

Ah. "Of course." Severus nodded solemnly.

After a moment of tense silence Molly swept Severus up in a tearful hug. "It's just all so sudden!" She blubbered. Surprised Severus patted her on the back awkwardly saying things like 'there there' and 'cheer up'.

When she finally released him and was dabbing at her eyes with Severus's handkerchief Severus at last noticed the silence that had descended in the room. Slightly flustered Severus avoided turning and looking at the room until Molly had finished drying her eyes and turned toward the group of Weasleys with a cheerful 'what're you lot looking at? Go back to your conversations.'. And bustled off towards the kitchen with the apparent intent to wash up the dishes a bit and put Severus's handkerchief in the wash. Ginny followed after her and surprisingly so did Potter, who looked relieved to escape the intense conversation he had been having with the Twins before Molly had cornered Severus. Odd, but then again relieved was usually the normal emotion anyone tended to have after escaping the Twins clutches. Well anyone who wasn't Severus, who quite liked being in the Twins clutches…and bed…and mouths and - we're stopping those trains of thought as said mouths, ahem, Twins were currently approaching him and could always sense when Severus was having less than pure thoughts.

Draping themselves carefully on him one whispered in his ear, "hello lover.". Damn it. He hadn't banished the thoughts quick enough. It didn't help that the Twins seemed to be able to read him like a book. According to them it came from years of admiring him from a far which Severus, correctly, took to mean stalking.

Swatting at the loveable parasites Severus separated himself from the octopus-like arms. "Are you two ready to leave yet?" He tried to keep the hopeful note out of his voice but didn't think he succeeded. "Actually we are darling." Snape glared at them. "Cupcake? Sugarlips?" Severus let out a snort of disgust and strode off to make his goodbyes. Before they floo-ed back to Severus's quarters Severus whispered to them, "ever call me any of those names ever again and I'll hex you into chew toys to amuse Remus during the full moon." before he through in the powder and swirled away in a cloud of green just as he had arrived.


End file.
